Renewal is requested for a training program in bioinformatics at North Carolina State University, support for 8 pre-doctoral trainees and 2 postdoctoral trainees. The application rests on the success of the bioinformatics graduate program at NC State. This program began in the fall of 1999 and has now produced 37 Master of Bioinformatics and 38 Ph.D. in Bioinformatics graduates. The doctoral graduates are in academic or postdoctoral positions, or are working in the pharmaceutical industry. The number of applicants to this program has risen steadily every year. The graduate training program has prerequisites in mathematics, statistics, computing, and genetics. Ph.D. candidates are engaged in coursework in bioinformatics, computer science, genetics or biochemistry, and statistics for two years, and are expected to complete their program within five years. Candidates share some courses and a journal club with candidates in a parallel degree program in functional genomics. In the last few years, the program has recruited more faculty members working in the area of environmental health and human diseases and has now a growing number of students pursuing research training in this area.